sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tati The Cat
Tati The Cat Past Life ' '' 'Tati was born on Mobius, near Angel Island to be exact, but due to the attacks of Eggman, Tati never really knew anyone related to her, since she was seperated from her relatives at the age of 4,But that didnt stop her from life, she went off on her own. Since she never really knew anyone, except Eggman, who first met her. He found out about Tati's abnormal strength by watching her lift tons of pounds with one hand. But not liking the idea of being on Eggman's crew, she left not interested in whatever plans he was cooking up. Even as a small kitten, she was pretty smart about doing everything on her own. So eventually, she left the area of her home and went off on her own. But since Tati didnt really rely on her intelligence most of the time, she kept getting herself into trouble and no one would be near. But she always found a way out, as she realized what she got into, she made an axe (which later was made with a black blade and blue handle/grip). She mainly spent her time sleeping and running around like a maniac growing up. But at the age of 7, after hearing so much about immortality, and of being ageless, like Amy Rose, she went to the Ring Of Acorns to make a wish, she said ''I wish for Immortality and be agless.. Not even knowing what it they meant, her wish was granted unfortunatly it did some reaction to her brain making her stupid without her noticing her intelligence, so when in a great dangerous battle is when her mind will snap back in place. Only when it is really needed. And also if serious moments come up (such as relationships), so due to visiting the temple, Tati got herself into more danger, and into doing stupid stunts, which introduced herself to Sonic, Shadow, Amy and everyone else in Sonic's life, and even meeting more people on the way (Kilana The Lioness, Megan the Hedgehog, Vipra The Rattlesnake, Bones the wolf, Manny the siberian husky, Bullet the iguana, Carnivar The Cougar, Reaper the tazmainian devil) Even during her adventures, she mainly listened to techno music which actually helped her during fights. Techno may be her favorite type of music, but it helps her think when stressed out. The heavy beats of the bass of techno actually help her remember the heavy beats that she recieved when she casted the spell on herself. With listening to techno, it helps her in life, and herself. Personality Tati is a smart cat, but she never really thinks about things. She has a playful attitude, she's usually always happy and likes to roll around on grass on a warm sunny day. But however, she actually has a dangerous and obsessive mind. When she really is pushed over the edge will she snap. So whenever she's fighting, she's aware to be cauious and not to get too carried away, and not let anger take over her. For a cat, she loves swimming, and likes to dance for fun. She's very fast, but she chooses to be Power, and especially cant fly (after many stupid attempts ,she failed) She really has abnormal strength, so her main specialty is Power in a group. She may be acting stupid but when she's serious you gotta pay attention to what she says. Its rare for her to be serious. With Other Characters''' '' ''Sonic The Hedgehog -'' Tati and Sonic have a very good friendship. Tati has helped Sonic defeat Eggman dozens of times. They first met while fighting Eggman. She and Sonic have a type of brother and sister relationship. And Tati sometimes likes to scare Sonic by getting him wet. They like to fight each other sometimes, but she somethimes get too carried away and fights as if it was a big right. Even though they're like opposites, they're really good friends. Sonic even saved Tati a couple of times while fighting Eggman. Amy Rose and Cream The Rabbit -' '' ''Out of everyone, Amy and Cream are treated the best by Tati. She treats them as if they were her own. She cares for them. Tati even helps Amy make plans to get Sonic. And she plays with Cream at whatever time or day. Even when Sonic's not around, if Eggman tried to kidnap them, Tati would come in to get them away quickly. She treats them as if they were kittens and is very gentle, especially to Cream. She would actually bite the back of either Amy or Cream's clothes and pick them up and walk away with them hanging under her mouth. (Like what mother cats do to their kittens) ' ''Blaze The Cat -'' ''Tati has a friendly rivalry with Blaze. They fight each other to see who's best, but Tati always wins. They are good friends though. Even when it comes to times when they're fighting and not speaking to each other. Tati would be the one trying to make peace between them. In the end, they're relaxing in the sun as friendly rivals again. ''' ''Rouge The Bat -'' '''''Tati isn't very fond of Rouge. She thinks that stealing jewels isnt very exciting at all. She tends to stay away from Rouge as possible. She doesn't like her very much, and chooses to do what she can to avoid her. Rouge never questions why Tati never speaks to her, so she just leaves it at that. ' '' ''Silver The Hedgehog '''''Tati does not know Silver very well, but she does know that he is good by heart, she runs into him time after time but they do remain good friends, and assist each other whenever they need it. '''''Tails - '' '''Tati and Tails dont talk often. But they do like to help each other out every now and then, if Tails was fixing the X-Tornado, she would be on the side for lifting heavy pieces if needed.'' ''Dr. Eggman -''''' '' Tati hates Dr. Eggman. He had tried millions of times to get her to use her strength against everyone, but she always refused. She's always ready to take down Eggman. He kidnapped Cream and Amy before, and she was still furious about it each time when she battled him. Even though she sometimes hangs in his lair, he tries to get her on his side, but Shadow sometimes catches him and with Shadow around Eggman can't do anything to persuade her.'' ''Knuckles The Echidna - '' '' Tati and Knuckles have a good friendship, a close one. Knuckles still challenges Tati to lifting weights. To see who's stronger, but Tati would win. They had never fought before, and when on Angel Island, Knuckles likes the company of Tati even though she just runs around like a moron. He's O.K with whatever Tati does on Angel Island. She isnt into the chaos emerald or the Master Emerald. So he trusts her to whatever he has on Angel Island, and is actually her best guy friend. He actually opened up to her one time and made Tati blush. From there they still remain friends but its some what awkward sometimes, but Tati giggles at it. ''' ''Shadow The Hedgehog -'' ''Shadow met Tati sortly after waking up from his long slumber, they evetually teamed up to fight enemies, without knowing, Shadow began to bond with her, eventually becoming close and finally liking her. But however due to fights that go on between them sometimes its hard. Even though they are complete opposites, Shadow and Tati somehow find out something about each other each time after a fight, with that they become closer, but it isnt just Shadow alone, who favors her, also Mephiles the Dark favors her, and even offered himself to be her suitor, but due to Shadow's hatred for him, it becomes even harder, but through it all Tati chooses to be with Shadow more then Mephiles. Shadow does show that he cares about her safety, when she plays her dangerous game of Tree Shot. And he sometimes yells at her for getting into something VERY dangerous. She isn't seen with him that much, but if he's around, she will come and stay at Eggman's lair for awhile then go back to Sonic and the others. Shadow is aware that Tati can protect herself, but if she tags along on G.U.N missions, he stays with her at all times.'' ' '' '''Mephiles The Dark - ''''' ''During a time, Mephiles has heard of Tati way before he met her, and actually became interested in her, her insanity interested him the most, and her strength. Eventually after meeting her, he was impressed by her. He has asked for her to join him and together rule time itself, but she has refused many times. Mephiles has competition with Shadow, but he still tries to do what he can to get Shadow angry and jealous. Which pleased him more. But he knows that Tati still chooses Shadow over him, so Mephiles kidnaps her sometimes and hypnotizes her in order to keep her from running away quickly. He does show some feelings for her but not all the time. '' '' '' ''Love Interest - '''Shadow The Hedgehog/Mephiles the Dark (Actually a triangle) '' ''' '' ''EXTRA-''''' '''- When Tati's VERY happy, her fur puffs up and she walks around purring non-stop''' '''- She hates being called normal (for an odd reason)''' '''- She can get angry fast, if you bother her during her nap.''' '''- Tati wears her hood, since she doesn't want anyone to know what she looks like.''' '' '' '- She likes to lay on the grass on a sunny day' '''''- Scared Of Spiders' '''''- Likes any type of music to set her mood' '' '' Alignment - Good '' '''Species- Cat' '''''Age - Ageless (looks 18) '' ''''Weight - Its a Secret'' ''Fur Color (s): Black and White (only muzzle, stomach, fingers, toes and at the end of her tail)'' '' '''Skin- Black, White, (but if she was human, her skin would be tan) '' '''Wears - Technology designed gloves and strapless/sleevless short shirt, blue pants with two black belts with blue buckles on each leg, stitches arm covers with the same belts holding them together, DJ headphone that connect to a mini music player attached to the back of her shirt. '' '''Make up- Blue eyeshadow, blue lipstick '' '''Weapons- Black bladed Axe '' '''Nickname - Cat (by Knuckles), Annoying feline (by Eggman), Koko, Techno Rat (by Eggman) '' '''Theme - HaHaHa - Smf'''' Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Good Category:Mobians